


Surprise

by Alexander_Daeqirelle



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Daeqirelle/pseuds/Alexander_Daeqirelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story (loosely) based on the tumblr idea: “I found your tumblr but you don’t know and urg now you’re posting about your crush on this cute person oh wait is that me” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Fingon pushed open the back door of the villa, dropped his schoolbag on the ground and shouted “I’m home!” as hard as he could, not expecting any response. Then he walked over to the large kitchen, poured himself a glass of orange juice and made his way to the beautifully decorated living room where he practically fell onto the couch. Being a student was incredibly exhausting. The only things that made going to school worth it were the music classes and his friends with their gossip in the breaks. Today he had found out some particularly interesting stuff: he had heard that Maedhros, his most special friend, had a blog. Maedhros of all people! Fingon chuckled. He had certainly not expected that, but was definitely going to take a good look at it. He took his phone out of his pocket and went to his notes where he had written the blog’s name. Grinning, he typed the address. 

Staring at the phone he hadn’t noticed his brother entering the room. He never bothered to shout back. Turgon sat down next to him on the couch. “What’s up brother, how was your day?”

Fingon didn’t look up as he answered, brow furrowed. “The usual really, except that I found out that Maedhros has a blog! Did you know that? I didn’t, but I’m checking it out at the moment.”

Turgon’s eyes lit up, he loved this kind of thing. “Really? I didn’t know that either. What does he post about?”

“It’s a bit disappointing really,’ answered Fingon slowly, scrolling through the pages. “Just endless pictures of his crush.”

“His crush?!” Now Turgon was really excited. “He has a crush? Show me! Do we know this person?” He didn’t wait for a response as he grabbed the phone. Fingon shrugged. “I don’t know, I didn’t look that close at it. Turgon, is something wrong?”

His brother was looking wide-eyed and openmouthed at the screen. Then he handed him the phone back.

“Maybe you should take a better look at it.” 

Confused, Fingon took the phone and stared. “Wait. No wait. Is that… No that’s impossible. Wait Turgon, is this… Holy fuck is that me?” 

Turgon bursted out into laughter and nearly fell off the couch while Fingon copied his brother’s earlier reaction. When he got to himself a little bit he quickly got up and hurried to his room upstairs, not saying a word to his brother and forgetting the juice. Upstairs he closed the door, locked it and fell onto his bed. This couldn’t be real, this was ridiculous. He looked again at the phone he was clutching in his hand and started scrolling through the posts more carefully. Oh damn they had likes. That meant people had seen this. That wasn’t good. And there were reactions too. 

“OMG is that your boyfriend? He looks cute.”

“Now that’s what I call good looks.”

“Is he still single?”

Fingon started to feel a little dizzy and lay back down on the bed. Boyfriend. Cute. Good looks. Boyfriend! He stared at the ceiling with a strange feeling in this stomach. This was something he had never thought would happen. Good lord, what should he do?


End file.
